In the employment of granulator mills within the plastics industry for recycling or reuse of plastics, it is necessary to carefully clean the interior of the granulator mill before a change can be made to a new plastics quality or plastics colour. This entails demands, on the one hand, that the interior of the mill housing must be accessible, as well as the interior of the receptacle section in which the finished granulate is collected and from which the granulate is conveyed off, as a rule via a conduit. For this reason, mill housings have previously been constructed to be openable so that a part is openable in relation to that part in which the rotor of the granulator mill is journalled. In these prior art constructions, the openable part is pivotal about a horizontal axis and suspended in its lower edge.
Constructions of this type entail demands for auxiliary tools on opening and closing the openable part, since this is so heavy that it cannot be handled manually.
The openable part further has a very limited opening angle because of the suspension in an area beneath the mill. The reason for this is that the substrate on which the granulator mill stands quite simply prevents opening of the openable part to any larger opening angle.
Further, it has often been necessary in these prior art constructions first to dismantle the discharge section in order to be able to get at the openable part at all.
Taken as a whole, prior art mills have been difficult to access interiorly so that, as a result, cleaning of a mill has proved to be circumstantial and time-consuming.